South Pole City
South Pole City, locally known as the Medievally Modern Metropolis is the ninth largest city and capital city in the United States of Antarctica, located in a National Capital Region, which is also known as the Polar District, which formed into a single entity in 2005, by the District Act of 2005, ceding land from Eastshield and Trans-Antarctica. The city is located on banks the Hutt River, along with the West River, and on an unnamed hill located in the city's outer districts as well. As the country's second economic capital, along with Club Penguin, the area is considered a city-state, and is one of the top financial centers in the country. The city's leading economic sectors include finance, telecommunications, aerospace,arts, television, medical research, and business services industries. The city is also home to the South Pole Stock Exchange, which is the second largest in the country. The city is also home to many of the corporation's headquarters, including McDoodles and MammothAir. The city's population is very diverse and inter-continental,as it is one of the most multi-cultural cities in the world, as it is very popular among immigrants to the USA, from many Free Republics as well. The city is one of the continent's most ethnically diverse cities, with 40% of the population foreign-born. The city also has one of the lowest crime rates in the continent as well. History A Grand City was here ever since the natives lived, but it was destroyed in 750 AD. Areas of it still remained intact to this day. Another city was built in 1945, and soon after became part of South Pole. South Pole City was founded by a group of penguins called "The Club" in 1855. The Club was replaced by a city council when the Club started a new in a port that later became Club Penguin. Later, in 1860, the United States of Antarctica (USA) was founded, and they chose South Pole City as their capital in the 1860 Capital Elections. Since then, it has become the largest inland city of the USA and the surrounding areas. In the War of 2002, South Pole City was burnt to the ground. No one was hurt, but everyone's stuff was. South Pole City was re-built since then. In 2004, the Itinerod Circuit was built to provide faster mail delivery to the city and the rest of Eastshield. The Circuit crosses the harsh Trans-Antarctic Mountains and delivers a whopping 150 billion pieces of mail every year. In early 2008, the Polar Expressway was completed, attracting about 120,000 cars per day. It has sixteen lanes, and uses Collector-Express lanes,and has a length of 23.8 miles, spanning the entirety of South Pole City. In mid-2008, the city's GreenCity project begun, with the beautification of parks, rooftop gardens and city streets. The city is planting grass, trees, starting parks and nature walks. The Explorer Nature Trail, at Harbor Park, is 7.6 km long, was completed in 2008 by the South Pole Council. The Council is still continuing it's efforts on the project today. In early 2009, the South Pole Metro opened its doors, with the new buses (called CityLink), which have services to bus stops around the city, and the CityTrain, which is a light rail monorail with services around the city suburbs and downtown area. There is also a subway system, which was refurbished in 2009, after 12 years of service. The subway offers service around the city as well. In mid-2009, Swiss Ninja's forces came upon in an empty, abandoned sector of South Pole City. The abandoned area was the site of various crime, burglary and disaster. The area was known for the lowest income per capita in Antarctica for a few years after the War of 2002. Swiss Ninja wanted to restore the disastrous area, the government donated 23 million pebbles for the restoration project, which was completed in late October 2009. It allowed some of his people to live and set up shop in the abandoned sector, renamed Zuidpool. Zuidpool is now flourishing, and is now a major spot for tourism because of all the family-run, customer-friendly businesses. Geography Topography South Pole City is located in the Polar District, at the center of the continent. It is located on the banks of the Hutt River, and the West River, which feeds into a natural harbor known as Lake Hutt, which has helped the city grow as well.Much of the city is built on three main banks, Metro, Booklin and Latin Island, which makes population density higher, as land is scarce . The Hutt River flows into the Hackzon Valley, as it is a tributary of the Sunshine River.The river separates the city from Blizzardville. The West River is a tributary of the Sunshine River as well, and seperates Metro from Booklin. The Barlem River, another tributary seperates Metro from The Zinc. The city's topography has been altered over the years, with land reclamation along the harbor fronts since it's initial settlement in 750. Reclamation is the most predominant in the Lowr Metro area, with the Electric Park City projects in the early 2000s.Some natural variations in topography have been evened out as well, especially in Metro. The city is also notable for it's hill, located in The Zinc, which houses many medieval apartments, and old neighborhoods, and has a height of 781 feet. The hill has the site of a fortress during the Great Darktonian Pie War, during Darktan's raid of the city. The hill has many wooded areas, and also many houses as well. The hill has also been used as a coal mine as well, where the name The Zinc comes from. The city covers an estimated 1,308 sq. miles, the largest of any city in the continent, and has 167 sq. miles of water as well. The highest point in the city is The Zinc hill, at 708 feet in elevation, and is the highest point in the Polar District. Climate Under the Kloppen climate survey, the city has a Class E,Polar climate, and enjoys at least 120 days of sunshine each year. The city although, has many snowy days, which include freezing rain, blowing snow and blizzards as well. Summers in the city are mild and a moderately warm, with temperatures ranging from 15°c to 38°c, however, temperatures may exceed fourty degrees celcius on five to seven days during the summer months. Winters are harshly cold, with temperatures reaching up to -12 °c and down to -20°c sometimes. Spring and fall can be unpredictable, with temperatures ranging from warm to very cold at times, but can be usually pleasent and mild. The city has a common temeparature of 27 celsius in the summer. The city receives 34 inches or more of snowfall every year, which is usually during early spring and mid-winter. Freezing rain and rain is rare, but common during the summer months.Tropical storms and hurricanes are very rare, and have only happened once in the city's history. Cityscape South Pole City is mainly a modernized urban city, but still has Gothic-style buildings, in the old neighborhoods. Architecture According to many local residents, the city does not have any particular architecture design. The city both has modern,sleek skyscrapers, and Gothic-style buildings situated in the Booklin Area. Defining the skyline is the Orient Tower, which is a 609 foot skyscraper, which houses many offices, and is also home to many observation decks. The tower was the continent's 19'th-highest free-standing structure, but was overtaken by the taller NCP Tower in New Club Penguin. The city has many high-rises, as it has 203 or so buildings over 190 meters high. Most of these buildings are used for residential purposes, such as a condo or apartment, and some are also used for office buildings and malls as well. The city has also begun a so-called 'Architecture overhaul' , as many museums and such are beginning to have many new-style architecture, which began a hype in 2005 or so, as many penguins loved the modern-style architecture, which began in Polaris in 2005, seeing the architecture as new, and sleek. The city's Western Hill District also holds the continent's largest collection of renaissance architecture, with many opera houses and medieval apartments dating back to the 1700s. Neighborhoods The city's neighborhoods are very distinct from the Metro district. Many of the older neighborhoods feature the Renaissance apartments, built when the city was still New Pole City in the early 1500s. The most widely-known neighborhood is Beachwood Park, one of the earliest planned developments in the area, which was conceived in the late 1700s, and still is home to many penguins as well. The Old City covers thirty percent of the city, nearest to the summit of the hill South Pole City was built on, while the Metro area is closer to Lake Hutt.Other neighborhoods include Casa del Fuego, built on the peak of the hill, and was a private home to Sir John A. Williamsburg, a great politician, who was noted for his work in the 1950s. The area is named after the castle itself, and is home to many mansions and wealthy families. There is also The Abyss, which was named for it being built in a very hilled area, which makes driving on the roads hard. Another includes Spinach Town, named after the spinach that grew in the area, and has the largest collection of Victorian houses in the area. New South Pole City, which is located near the base of the hill, is full of many condominiums and apartments as well, which is very cosmopolitan. The area features five-star hotels, classy restaurants and high-end shopping areas as well. The Metro area was incorporated into the city in 1992, and is also knwon as the downtown district. Many cultural neighborhoods in the city include Little Terra, Zuidpool, Frosiantown, Frystown and Little Japaland, which feature many diverse food stores and restaurants as well. The inner suburbs, are located at the base of the hill, north of the Metro area. Many families live in the inner suburbs area, known as Gregtown and Alexandria. Landmarks The city has many landmarks, including the Captiol Building, which is located in the borough of Booklin, and is the seat of the Antarctic government and it's free republics, The National Antarctic Institute, which is a collection of numerous museums scattered along the National Hall. The Big Fat Building O' Archives, which is the government's official use archives and library, as well as the Eastshield Hope Hospital, which is the largest medical facility in the continent, and is the most advanced medical center as well, Bugzy's Casino, which has been the set of many movies, television shows and such, and is very popular among gamblers and tourists alike. The University of South Pole City, which is the top university in state, and is the top university for medical and political studies. There is also Stalactite Park, named for it's caves and stalactites, is the largest park in the city, the Giant Pen, which is a pen shaped bar magent, that hovers in the center of the city, tracing the surronding magnetic field. Grand Pole Station is also dubbed a landmark by locals, as it is the main station for many commuter trains and the Antarctic Express Boroughs South Pole City is divided into six boroughs, each of them playing a unique role in constructing the city's culture. * Metro -- Metro is the financial district and economic hub of South Pole City, containing all the large corporations and trade centers. It also contains Grand Pole Station, the final stop on both the Itinerod and the Antarctic Express. * The Zinc -- The Zinc division of South Pole City contains every single park in the city, from Stalactite Park to the National Zoo. The borough, being located on mountainous terrain, also houses many glaciers and geologic landmarks. * Booklin -- Booklin contains more museums and monuments than any other section of South Pole City. It houses all the government buildings, the Giant Pen, and an entrance to the Bureau of Fiction. * Rooks -- This is where most residents live. It is the largest of the five boroughs. * Zuidpool -- Zuidpool is an old-fashioned neighborhood where Snowzerlandian penguins set up shop during Swiss Ninja's stay in South Pole City. It is the smallest of all the boroughs *Bonkers -- Where many factories, and some stadiums are located, South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport is located here. *Latin Island--The most suburban like neighborhood in the city,located on an river island, and connects to the Metro area via the Latin Island ferry. Culture The city is a major scene for the preforming arts and theatre, and is home to twenty-eight ballet and dance companies,three opera companies, two symphony orchestras and a host of many theaters scattered across the city. The city is home to the National Ballet of Antarctica,the Antarctic Opera Company,the Awesome Drama Orchestra, the South Pole City Symphony Orchestra,and the National Dance Association as well. Notable venues include the National Theater, the Winter Garden Theater, the Royal Theater and the International Amphitheater. Princeton Place has the continent's only permanent IAMX movie theater as well as the International Amphitheater, an open-air theater for mainly music events. Every summer, the South Pole City Opera Company presents an outdoor opera every day for 12 days, each day with a different theme in Sanderson Park, located by the riverside. The Coffee District features many botiques, small art galleries,restaurants and dance studios located along Java and Arabica Avenues.A new theater in the district,the Youth Center for the Preforming Arts, is home to the country's largest youth theater company, which hosts many small plays and musicals every week. The city is popular for it's film industry, and is the second largest producer of films in the country. The city is the main setting for many books,movies and television series.The city is popular for the South Pole City International Film Festival, which premiered many popular movies.In 2007, the city had 29 television and film studio the most in the continent. In late July-mid Augsut the Taste of South Pole begins, which brings chefs to Eastern Avenue, which is one of the major food sectors of the city.This event attracts tourists and critics alike. Cooks and chefs compete for the Best dish, which is coveted by many chefs across the continent.This event attracts 1.5 million penguins each year. Demographics The city maintains a normal population of 1,568,093 residents as of 2009, the city's main ethnic groups are Adelie Penguin (35%), Emperor Penguin (25%), Other Penguin species (15%), Tern (10%) and Other ethnic groups (5%). The city maintains a a population density of 250/168 km, while the median age in 18 for male, and 18 for female. The city has a currently land area of 1,489.89 kilometers, and is ranked 9'th in population in the country. The median income for the city is 3,968 pebbles. Transportation Public Transit The SouthPole Transit Authority is the 2'nd largest transit authority in the continent, and is the backbone of the city's public transit, including bus services and subway services. The buses provide service to more than 590 stops in South Pole City. The subway systems, which are located underground, provide quick train services to various points in the city, and covers more than 250 miles of track. The subway systems have three lines, The BlueLine, which is mainly for service to Booklin, The RedLine, which has service to Rooks, Zuidpool and Bonkers, and the YellowLine, which has services to The Metro area. Road South Pole City has two expressways, The Polar Expressway, which is a largened section of Hwy 2., which attarcts more than 120,000 cars each day, and has 14 lanes, with seven on each side. The other two expressways are, The Blizzard Expressway, which extens 37 miles north to Blizzardville is a small commuter expressway, used mainly by commuters.The city also has eight main artery roads, Emperor Avenue, Adelie Avenue, Governor's Way, King Street, Rockhopper Avenue,Eastshield Blvd. and Peninsula Avenue.University Parkway.The city is also a hub for the National Highway System which circulates around the country. Rail Rail service in the city is at Ground Pole Station. located in the Metro Area in South Pole City is a major stop in the Antarctic Express trainline, which extends around the continent. Many commuter trains arrive daily at the station from the suburbs, as many of the penguins using the commuter trains are daily commuters. Grand Pole Station is the largest train station in Antarctica as well.The city also has a monorail system as well, transporting penguins from various points in the Metro. Air The city is served by four main airports, South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport, Blizzardville International Airport, South Pole City-Dellas International Airport and South Pole City-Orion Freddy Regional Airport. The city is a hub for the biggest three airlines in the continent, which are SkyJet Airways, Club Penguin AirFlights and Air Antarctic. The city is a main hub for air travel and aviation as well. The city is served by one other general aviation airport, South Pole City-Downsview Airport, which is a testing facility for Pontrier. Resources *Wood (Pine,Antarctic Maple, Dorkugese Cedar,Nerdish Mathetrees, Jacklon) * Fish *Fruit (O'Berries, Ice'aples) *Manufacturing (electronics, medicine) *Ice *Snow *Pebbles *Precious Stones (Explortite, Gold, Titanium, Ninijanium,Blue Diamonds) *Water *Tourism Notable Residents *Judge Xavier, head of the South Pole Council *Bugzy Trivia *The old South Pole city was called Penguin City, and was the capital of the Penguin Empire. * South Pole City was once turned into a fortress during the Great Darktonian Pie War. * Explorer has remarked that the city resembles another mysterious location called "Bah Sing Say", which is supposedly in another universe called the "Avatar World." * South Pole City is not inside Eastshield, contrary to common misconceptions. It is actually within a small district called Polar District, which contains land seceded from both Trans-Antarctica and Eastshield. * South Pole City has two suburbs, Blizzardville and Whiteout, both located to the north in the direction of West Pengolia. *The city is based on :Washington D.C, New York City, Toronto *Jaquan126 was born here. See also * USA * Eastshield * Whiteout * Blizzardville Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Capitals Category:HQA 3